


Truth Or Dare

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a grumpy baby, Cute, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Protective Arthur, Smut, Spanking, but also smut, they have sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: The knights play a game of truth or dare around the campfire. Everyone knows Arthur likes Merlin (apart from Merlin) and uses this against him.





	1. Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly overdone trope but I wrote it and I don’t care because I like it ☹️
> 
> There are only two chapters but AO3 won’t let me change the ? to a 2 - if anyone knows why, please let me know :)

Magic: unknown  
Relationship: unestablished

• • •

"It's Merlin's go!" Lancelot cheers. "Truth or dare?"

The knights are all sat around a fire playing a simple and juvenile game. They're on a hunting trip currently and plan to return to Camelot with their bounty at morning light. But, for now, they can relax.

"Uh," Merlin has been struggling with this game. He's only picked dares so far and thankfully no one has noticed. "Dare."

Since Gwaine was last picked on, he gets to make the request. And he decides that torturing two people in one go is definitely the way to go. "I dare you to sit on Leon's lap."

Arthur once made the grave error of admitting his feelings for Merlin to the knights. It wasn't all on him, though, they pestered until he cracked.

Merlin frowns in confusion, an amused smile accompanying it. "What? Why?" He makes a move to stand up but hesitates. His eyes unknowingly drifting to see Arthur's expression of absolute evenness.

"No questions," Gwaine laughs. "Chop chop!" He claps along with his demands, smirking at Arthur. He knows this has thoroughly pissed him off.

Merlin walks up to Leon who is sat next to Arthur and carefully sits himself down in the man's lap. "I'm awfully sorry about this, Leon." He giggles.

He _giggles_ and Arthur fumes to himself. He catches Gwaine's eyes, smiling at him with hard eyes and tight lips. His best friend merely smiles back with a playful glint in his eye - daring Arthur to do something about it. Leon places his arms behind him to support the new weight. Arthur is thankful for this because he'd probably lose it if his hands were anywhere else.

"Okay, Percival, you're next." Merlin states. "Truth or dare?"

Percival shuffles uncomfortably. "Dare." He replies, but the tone of his voice implies it's a question.

Merlin raises an eyebrow and smirks. Percival's eyes trail to Gwaine and he outright laughs at his worried expression.

"I dare you to take the top half of your amour off."

Gwaine flushes and Merlin can tell he is really trying not to look but fails completely. Merlin can swear he sees love hearts floating in his dilated pupils. Unfortunately, Arthur doesn't. The prince sees his Merlin smiling at an attractive topless man. The only reason he is topless is by Merlin's direct request.

Percival coughs awkwardly, obviously at unease. "Lancelot, truth or dare?"

As said knight picks truth, Percival gets this weird smirk. His eyes meet Merlin's in a vengeful glance. "Would you put your sword in Merlin?"

Merlin goes bright red at the innuendo, he subconsciously shifts in Leon's lap. Leon grabs his hips to stop him moving before something even more embarrassing happens. Arthur resists the urge to pull Merlin from Leon's grasp.

"Oh, yes, definitely." Lancelot replies unvexed by the direct glare from his prince. "Who wouldn't want to shove it up his tight little ass." He snickers from beside Arthur.

Merlin covers his face with his hands, but it doesn't conceal evidence of a grin. Not with his even more so heightened cheekbones and fucking dimples. Everyone in the circle is laughing like children, even Arthur has to join in at how cute Merlin is.

"Okay," Leon recovers first after Arthur so begs the question, "Truth or dare, Arthur?"

He looks from Leon to Lancelot to Merlin and chooses, "Dare."

Lancelot whispers with Percival who is next to him and comes back with a leer. "I dare you to slap Merlin." He holds Arthur's glare with confidence.

"I am not going to slap _Merlin_." He states. What kind of stupid idea was that?

"Okay, spank him then." Percival supplies.

Arthur is so taken aback that he can't retort anything. He turns to see Merlin looking at him with a smirk. "You gonna or what?" He seems to be excited. His hands are on Leon's knees, practically ready to pounce on Arthur at the next opportunity.

"Well..." Arthur stalls, willing his blush to piss off. "What if I don't do it?" He asks. He wants to spank Merlin. He _really_ does. Just not in front of the knights. Every time Merlin speaks out of turn or makes him look like a fool, he wants to take Merlin over his knee and spank him until his ass is red.

"If you don't, then Leon will. He is the newly appointed Merlin handler, after all." Gwaine intervenes.

Arthur looks to Merlin's begging eyes, he even has a little pout for show. "_Fine_." He beckons Merlin over. "Come on."

Merlin eagerly places himself in Arthur's lap. He wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders and tucks his face to the man’s head. His legs wrap around Arthur’s waist loosely. Then he settles himself so his ass is sticking out; comfortably reachable.

"How many?" Arthur sighs, his cheeks extremely hot.

Lancelot deliberates. "Well, I think he's been a good boy." He chuckles. Merlin hides his face in Arthur's neck at the compliment. "Three."

Arthur smiles; a low number. He can do that. "Merlin, you ready?" He whispers so that only Merlin can hear.

"Yes." Merlin whispers back, a hint of excitement in it.

Arthur gently strokes his ass, preparing him for the blow... And strikes him. It's not hard, but firm. Merlin gasps in Arthur's ear and the prince has to try extremely hard not to get _too_ excited.

"Good boy." Arthur coos. "Doing so well for me." He rubs Merlin's ass once again and hits it harder this time.

Merlin yelps, but it's caught in a strangled moan. It's quiet enough for just Arthur to hear, along with his slight pants.

"So good. Come on. One more." Arthur smiles into Merlin's neck, feeling Merlin do the same.

Arthur hits him again without the forewarning of a soothing hand. This shocks an aroused whine out of Merlin - loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well done." Arthur murmurs, pulling Merlin from his neck to face him. "Such a good boy." Merlin smiles bashfully at him and moves to get off. Arthur grips his hips. "We can't have you sat on your sore little bottom." His states. "Sit on my lap."

Merlin nods readily with a smile, "Thank you."

Once they're settled, Leon declares his answer himself, "I'll take truth."

Arthur smirks, "Have you ever taken a... _sword_ enlargement elixir?"

The group collectively 'ooo's as Leon turns bright pink. "Ah," He says, scratching the back of his head. "Once. When I was trying to impress this girl."

"I remember that." Merlin laughs. "He came to me about it and asked me to ask Gaius for him. Then take it up to him for the evening. To this day, Gaius thinks that I wanted it for me."

"How long were you in his room for?" Arthur asks. The group look at him with questioning glances. "Well, if Gaius thought it was for you, you must have been gone a while."

"Ah, yes." Leon says. "I was having some... difficulties so Merlin stayed until we could figure out what the problem was." He starts laughing. "We got it to work, but I never did get with that girl because she walked in when Merlin's hand was on my dick."

Merlin laughs and blushes. From Arthur's angle, he can only see Merlin's ears go pink. An intense emotion swarms in his chest. It feels like an orb of fire, but it's watery - like boiling water had just swept over his ribcage, bathing him in... Jealousy.

"He touched your dick? Why? In what world was that necessary?" Arthur interrogates, his fingers are digging into Merlin's hips but it's not mentioned. The knights are loving every second of Arthur's commentary.

"Well," Merlin turns around in Arthur's lap to face him, a look of amusement still apparent. "It turns out that to get it to work, your partner has to stimulate you but Leon wanted to be ready before hand. It was a favour I was doing for him." He looks to Leon and they share some kind of secret smile and it sloshes the boiling water over Arthur's head. "It's not like his dick is even that small - it's actually quite large for someone of his stature."

"Oh, because you've seen plenty of cocks then?" Lancelot pipes up with, thoroughly enjoying every moment of Arthur's pain.

Merlin shrugs, "We all have a past." He smiles slyly. "Moving on!" He laughs. "I believe it's Elyan's turn."

"Dare."

Leon shares a glance with Gwaine and some kind of message is passed because they both nod. "I dare you to have Merlin on your lap."

Elyan smirks, "Alright." He uncrosses his legs and stretches them out in front of him. "Come on then."

Merlin tries to stand but Arthur tangles his arms around him. "_Arthur_!" Merlin laughs and pries his arms off him. Arthur does not assist Merlin as he tries to get up, but he does give his ass a final pat. Merlin pretends to glare at him to which he snickers.

Merlin sits in between Elyan's legs and leans against his chest. Elyan rests back on his arms and places his chin on Merlin's shoulder. They look awfully couple-y.

"Alright. Gwaine?" Elyan prompts.

He gives Elyan a pointed look and tips his head subtly towards Arthur who is glaring at Elyan. His jaw is set and he looks absolutely furious.

"_Dare_." He says, trying to accentuate his point.

Elyan grins, "I dare _you_ to have Merlin in your lap."

Gwaine grins deviously, "I accept!" He takes Merlin's hands to make it easier for him to get up and allows him to get comfortable in his lap. Merlin knows it's wasted efforts anyway since he's probably gonna be moving around a lot.

"Dare!" Merlin beams towards the group. He feels like a puppy that everyone wants to say hello to. He feels very loved and important.

"I dare you to let me ruffle your hair up." Gwaine smirks towards Arthur. The man had told him how adorable Merlin looks with bedhead and, to be honest, the others have to agree.

Merlin laughs, his happiness overloading. "Okay." He shuffles himself down the man's lap to give him more access, pressing his head into Gwaine’s palms.

Gwaine busies himself with his hair while Merlin focuses on Percival, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He is more confident in this answer. Probably because after his turn they will return to Arthur's torture.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about someone in this circle?" He wonders with an eyebrow raised.

Merlin's eyes bore into the topless man. He knows he has. And he knows that he's had one about Gwaine - servants talk.

Percival is shocked and then he goes bright red and then he goes dark red. "Well, uh... Um..." He scratches his head and avoids eye contact. "Yes."

Everyone stares at him, urging him to explain. 

"_Fine_. It was Gwaine and Merlin." He says curtly.

Arthur chokes on his spit. "You had a sex dream about _Merlin_?"

"Yeah, it was when him and Gwaine started getting close and—," He cuts himself off in response to Arthur's glare. "It's not like it's my fault! I was unconscious!"

"So... We had a threesome? Where? What happened?" Merlin questions. If he was in this dream he wants to know exactly what went down.

"Yes." Percival sighs in defeat. "We had a threesome. You walked in on Gwaine and I having sex in my room because you were bringing me a sleeping draught." He explains. Merlin's cheeks are getting hotter, but he isn't about to make him stop. "And... Then you joined in and I took Gwaine while you gave him a blow job."

Gwaine is looking at Percival in absolute awe. Percival glances at him and is relieved that he's not disgusted. Merlin really wants to know more, but decides not to push it. Arthur is fuming; not only did one of his most trusted knights have a sex dream about Merlin, but Merlin is interested! Merlin and his fucked up hair.

Percival clears his throat, "Lancelot? Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirks.

"I dare you to have Merlin is your lap."

On cue, Merlin gets up. He struggles a little bit. He's a bit tired and with Gwaine playing with his hair it could have sent him to sleep immediately. He sits in the correct lap and waits his next instruction. Lancelot ruffles his hair briefly and Merlin very much enjoys the interaction.

"Arthur?" Lancelot asks.

Arthur is smiling a little, hopeful that his baby will return into his arms. "Dare."

Lancelot laughs at this. "I dare you to eat this piece of chicken off of Merlin's bare skin without using your hands." He brandishes a slice of chicken from one of the discarded plates.

Merlin looks nervous. He carefully gets up from his place in Lancelot's lap and lies himself down in front of Arthur. Arthur gets to his knees and shuffles over. He has never seen Merlin without a top on and can only put it down to self consciousness. So, being the noble gentleman he is, he rolls up Merlin's tunic to his naval and leaves it there. Merlin gives him a thankful look. Lancelot places the chicken on Merlin's belly and waits.

"You okay?" Arthur asks, forever the kindest when it comes to Merlin.

The boy nods, so he starts. He puts his lips to the chicken and tries to bite it. His teeth accidentally graze Merlin causing his stomach to suck in and out involuntarily which makes Arthur's job harder. He bites a bit off of the chicken and tries to be discrete about how much he's enjoying this. He looks to Merlin who is looking at him intently with his pupils blown wide. Arthur eats more of the chicken, his tongue and teeth come into contact with Merlin quite often. It sends shivers through the servant's entire body. When the meat is gone, Arthur savours the moment and licks Merlin's belly. Merlin whimpers quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Arthur gives a final kiss to the exposed skin and declares that he has finished, unrolling Merlin's tunic.

Arthur returns to his seat and Merlin starts towards his original place. Gwaine laughs. "Leon, are you going truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Arthur has loosened up a little in regards to Merlin, he's realised that the knights are only teasing him in jest. "Did you or did you not find that arousing?" He laughs.

Leon smiles, "I think everyone did, you guys put on quite the show."

"Alright. Elyan?" Leon moves on swiftly.

"Dare." He sniggers.

"I dare you to have Merlin on your lap."

Dutifully, Merlin moves to his lap. Arthur looks at Merlin - be fair, it had been a really long day and darkness has enveloped the camp.

"Truth or dare, Merlin?" Elyan shakes his shoulder a little, prompting him to a more awake state.

"Uh, dare." He mumbles.

Elyan opens his mouth to say something, but Arthur dives in. "You know what? I dare you to sit in my lap." Arthur stretches over Leon to tug Merlin up and he practically falls into the prince. Arthur bundles up Merlin's limbs tight to his body and glares at the rest of the group playfully. "And I fucking dare you guys to move him off me."

The others hold their hands up and the game continues. Merlin tucks his head against Arthur's shoulder, already drifting in and out of sleep. Because he's sat sideways on Arthur's lap, his forehead falls against the prince's neck. Arthur runs his fingers through the boy's hair, earning a content hum.


	2. Merlin’s Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the game, Merlin thanks Arthur for being so gentle with him 😏

Merlin wakes, his face pressed against something hard. His eyes blink open slowly to meet a chest. It's still dark so he has to adjust his eyes to see. When he looks up, he sees Arthur's eyes on him. It's Arthur's chest.

"Oh!" He exclaims in surprise. "Sorry." He mutters, trying to untangle himself from Arthur. But, the man doesn't let him get very far and pulls him back into his previous position. "Wha..?" Merlin mumbles in confusion. "What's happening?"

"It's the middle of the night, go back to sleep." Arthur explains, pulling Merlin closer and adjusting the blanket over them.

Arthur is sat up against a tree, overlooking the group of knights sleeping by the fire. Merlin is still sat in his lap, they're just relocated from where they were in the game. He's got his arms protectively wrapped around the frail sleepy boy in his lap. When Arthur carried Merlin, he noticed how light the poor boy is.

"Why are you up?" Merlin whispers. 

Arthur chuckles a little, Merlin can feel the vibrations on his cheek. "I'm on look out. Not all of us can pass out during a game and be put to bed." He smiles down at the boy.

Merlin sits up a bit. "You should get some sleep. I'll be the look out." He looks towards the withering fire, "We need more firewood anyway.

"No," Arthur insists, trying to pull Merlin down again. "Go back to sleep. I got this."

"Well, I'm awake now. I might as well make myself useful." Merlin argues with mirth.

This time Arthur sighs and lets go, the boy has never listened to him. "Fine, but only go where I can see you - okay?"

Merlin smiles, loving this protective side of Arthur. "I will. I promise."

Merlin stands up and stretches with his back to Arthur, giving the prince an excellent view of the small of his back. Then, he sets off on a search for firewood under the watchful eye of his crush. It's safe to say that Arthur watches carefully every time Merlin bends over.

It takes a few minutes for Merlin to return with an armful of wood. And then some more for Merlin to be happy with the newly fuelled fire. He returns to Arthur and gets tugged back to his position on Arthur's lap and the blanket gets wrapped around him once again.

"Hey, um... Thank you." Merlin mumbles. "For earlier, I mean." He can't meet Arthur's eyes.

"What did I do?" Arthur asks. A lot of stuff happened earlier.

Merlin fiddles with a string on Arthur's tunic at his chest. He swallows. "Earlier, when we were playing the game... You were just really gentle with me. I appreciate it."

Arthur's instincts take over and he smirks. "I suppose you could thank me." His eyes glaze over with lust. "Y'know, see if you're as good as you were in Percival's dream." He bites his lip, trying to cover his leer.

Merlin looks up at him through his eyelashes. "I suppose I could." He whispers, raising his eyebrow suggestively. 

He leaps to Arthur lips, straddling him and trapping him against the tree. Merlin lets out a mellifluous moan at the contact. It sounds as good as harp music to Arthur and he feels even more regal at having such a special chance to hear it.

Merlin sits back and pulls the bottom of Arthur's tunic up; then tugs down the man's breeches and underwear. He pulls them down to his thighs, keeping eye contact. Merlin leans in to kiss him again and crawls onto Arthur's now exposed skin. He trails his hands from the prince's shoulders, down his arms and across his stomach. Trying to map out his body because he may never be able to touch him again. Then he reaches down to where his manhood is stood to attention against his abdomen. He grips it.

Arthur groans into his mouth and squeezes his ass cheeks. "Oh my god, Merlin." He breathes. He pulls away to look at himself held in Merlin's thin, nimble fingers.

The blanket is spread out to the side of them, unneeded as they warm each other up with kisses.

As Merlin pulls at Arthur's dick, he takes time to notice its girth. It's just a bit longer than his own and definitely thicker; there's nothing he can do to try and not think about it tearing him apart.

Merlin thumbs the tip and collects pre-cum to use as a lubricant to spread down the prince's length. Merlin moans at the sight; the sound is guttural but girly. Arthur grabs the back of his head to pull him to his lips. They kiss desperately; fervently. Arthur ruts up into Merlin's hand in a silent plea to go faster. Merlin obliges eagerly. Arthur's tongue laps at the other's lips, begging for entrance which is only given after a light nip.

"Such a good boy." Arthur whispers when Merlin pulls back to look at what he's doing. "Make me feel so good." Arthur's words are backed up with his reaction. His eyes are half shut in pleasure, he's covered in a thin layer of sweat and his cock is bright red and pulsing.

Merlin only moans in response, taking in the sight of the man. He backs up and sits in between Arthur's outstretched legs so he has enough space for what he's gonna do.

"Merlin?" Arthur lands his eyes on Merlin's little smirk in between his legs. "Oh, Merlin, you don't—," His words choke in his throat while Merlin chokes on his dick.

Merlin hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head shallowly before taking more in every once in a while. He rests a hand on Arthur's thigh to support himself, using the other to play with his balls. Arthur takes his face in his hands and pulls him up to kiss again. Merlin uses his hands to please Arthur while his mouth is otherwise occupied.

"Am I doing okay?" Merlin asks. He's breathless. He's only ever wanted to please the prince.

Arthur can barely think with the amount of pleasure he's experiencing but recognises that the boy needs encouragement. "Yes. So well. Oh my god."

Merlin returns to Arthur's dick and deep throats him. It's rushed and sloppy and entirely too much for the prince. Arthur jerks accidentally further into Merlin's hot mouth. Merlin chokes a little but keeps his hold, eyes squeezed shut.

Arthur taps his chin, "Come on, baby, up." Merlin obliges, looking into his eyes. "Take as long as you need. It isn't all about me." He smiles.

The prince leans forward to take Merlin's thighs and pull him forward. He leans in to kiss Merlin, distracting the boy while he shoves his hand into Merlin's underwear and takes his dick. The action makes Merlin gasp quite loudly in surprise before he moans. Arthur moves his hand confidently which reduces Merlin to a moaning mess. He tucks his head into Arthur neck and bites down gently.

Arthur chuckles, "Wow. I didn't think you were so sensitive." He puts his spare hand on the small of Merlin's back and rubs circles as a comforting gesture.

Merlin just whines in protest and thrusts his hips forward into Arthur's hand. Arthur tightens his grip and wanks him faster, receiving stuttered moans of approval from the boy in his lap. Merlin whines and takes his own grip on Arthur's erection. Merlin kisses him while he matches the pace on his penis.

"Faster, Merlin." Arthur demands, slowing down on Merlins dick as leverage. "If you don't, I'll stop."

Merlin smirks and slows down, looking to Arthur for a reaction. Arthur glares at him and, as he said he would, stops. Merlin smiles and bats Arthur's hand away, taking his own cock in his hand. He keeps his dominant hand on Arthur so the hand for his own erection is erratic and out of control. Arthur growls. Seeing Merlin being so himself but so vulnerable at the same time is only making him harder. He clasps a hand over Merlin's on his own dick and forces it to move. Merlin secures his grip so it can't be budged.

Arthur growls. He's had enough. "Don't tease." He pushes Merlin off of his lap, surprising the boy into letting go. Arthur pins him down onto the blanket and grinds his hips into Merlin, startling a loud groan out of the boy beneath him. "Quiet." He hisses, looking over to the knights who are sleeping only a few meters away.

Merlin looks to the knights as well and pants. He grabs Arthur's head to bring him down and forces their lips together. He ruts up into Arthur's hips and whimpers when Arthur stretches away.

"Please?" Merlin whines. He pouts and gives his best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Arthur?"

Arthur pretends to deliberate while hovering over the boy. "I suppose." 

With that, he grabs Merlin's dick and mercilessly wanks him. Merlin's hands flail before they land on Arthur's shoulders and grip tightly. "Please." He begs repetitively under his breath. He looks into Arthur's eyes with pleasure and desperation and... adoration.

A sheen of sweat covers them both; need radiating from each of them in sheets. To be getting each other off in such a quiet, bucolic place feels sacrilegious and down right deplorable. But with such sin, so much dopamine is released - inveigling them to the land of the abandons. No one can pray for the sinners because they don't need saving.

"So pretty, baby." Arthur sighs, his hot breath fanning over Merlin's face. "All vulnerable just for me." He brings a hand up to cup Merlin's cheek and strokes it lightly.

Arthur speeds up his hand and starts kissing all over the small area of Merlin's exposed chest; letting the boy pull on his hair. He licks and bites at his neck, blowing cold air over each sensitive mark. When Merlin lets out a particularly loud moan, he bites down and sucks; creating a bruise. He sucks harder and Merlin becomes restless. He moans and whines breathlessly. Arthur can feel his cock pulsing in his hand and grips tighter. 

Merlin ducks his head into Arthur's neck as he cums, whimpering with pleasure. Arthur helps him ride out his orgasm, letting Merlin bite his neck to quiet his moans. "Arthur!" He groans. "Oh god, Arthur!"

And Arthur is the god. Merlin can only wonder why he deigned to give him this absolute euphoria. He can barely think through the efflorescence of pleasure all over his body as if being licked by the warmth of a summers afternoon. 

"Good boy," Arthur praises as Merlin goes limp beneath him. 

Arthur has never seen Merlin look so utterly beautiful. So fucked out and splayed. He's been finished off yet he looks so childlike; as if the dirty moments shared just now only served to emasculate him. But when he's laying there beneath Arthur with soft pants coming out of his mouth like gospel (and oh how Arthur would pray) he looks angelic. His purpose is to provide Arthur with respite. His whole life has been shrouded in evil and Merlin (fuck, Merlin) has been called upon to rescue the prince. And how true it is.

Arthur gasps when Merlin opens his eyes and puts a hand onto his, still hard, cock. They both breath heavily at each other while Merlin uses the little energy he has to jerk off his prince. He pushes Arthur to his side and rolls on top of him, moving down to take Arthur in his mouth yet again. Arthur's fingers tightly grip onto Merlin's hair, pulling when it gets too good. 

"Fuck!" Arthur almost yells as he releases into Merlin's mouth without warning. "Fuck, oh my god. You're so fucking gorgeous."

Merlin dutifully swallows what he's blessed with by his god. Arthur's load is plentiful and some dribbles down his chin before he can stop it. He chastises himself - how could he let any go to waste? This divine being is letting him take what he made and for that he is happy. 

Merlin pulls away, licking around his lips then mouthing around Arthur's softening cock for anything he may have missed. He gets pulled up and he falls against Arthur's chest.

"So fucking good for me. So fucking amazing." Arthur hums. He glances down to the boy on his chest who is looking up at him with adoration. 

His lips are swollen and bright red and he has remnants of Arthur's cum on his chin. Arthur uses a heavy thumb to wipe it away then puts it to Merlin's mouth. He sucks on Arthur's thumb gratefully and closes his eyes. Arthur damn near groans out at the sight - this boy is so fucking ethereal.

"You're mine, yeah?" Arthur murmurs, looking lazily at Merlin.

"Yeah." Merlin breathes.

"Good."

Arthur turns, holding Merlin tight to himself, and lays on his side. He pulls up Merlin's trousers and rights his own clothes before pulling the blanket over them - cuddling his Merlin.

"I'll be the next look out, shall I?" Gwaine snickers from his bed roll by the fire.

Arthur is much too tired to deal with him so he just gives him a short glare before burying his nose in Merlin's hair. Merlin is already asleep; heart beat slow and breaths even. Fucking gorgeous.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth Or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465090) by [AbigailAppleby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby)


End file.
